tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor China Clay Company
North of Brendam, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1948 |managed_by = * Sodor China Clay Company * North Western Railway |lines = Brendam Branch Line |previous = Brendam Docks }} The Sodor China Clay Company (abbreviated as SCC) is a company based at Brendam, which is responsible for the supply and transportation of china clay to Brendam Docks. The Company operates a private railway which runs from Brendam Docks to the china clay workings, which consist of a quarry, which is known as the Clay Pits, and a mine, which is known as the Clay Mines. History and Operations ''The Railway Series'' The clay beds were discovered in 1948, and the Company was formed to work them. A new harbour, capable of accommodating ocean-going vessels, was built in Brendam, some one and a half miles south of the old one, and a private railway laid down to link the Workings with the harbour and the North Western Railway. The clay is used in making porcelain, paper, paint, plastics, medicines and cosmetics. It is shipped from Brendam all over the world. Nowadays, the majority of Brendam's 4,500 inhabitants are employed in one way or another by the Clay Company. Spoil, consisting of quartz and sand, from the pits has been dumped in heaps some two miles to the northwest of Brendam and have been dubbed "white mountains". ''Thomas & Friends'' In the third series, the Clay Pits were struck with a large avalanche. Luckily, Bill and Ben were able to help evacuate the Clay Pits before anyone was injured. It made regular appearances until Bill and Ben were relocated to Ffarquhar Quarry in the sixth series and later the Sodor Slate Quarry that same series. It was mentioned in the seventeenth series episode, Gone Fishing, that Bill and Ben work at the Clay Pits once again. In Tale of the Brave, when the Clay Pits returned in CGI with Timothy accompanying Bill and Ben. Marion also works here. There were two large landslides that occurred at the Clay Pits, Bill and Ben rescued Thomas from one and another was triggered a while after, which involved Percy saving James. Two sheds are located at the Clay Pits, one for Bill, Ben and Timothy and another for Marion. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Main Line Engines' - The Diseasel and Edward's Exploit * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs, What a Picture!, Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain |-|Television Series= * 'Series 17' - Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Marion and the Pipe, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Marion and the Dinosaurs * 'Series 19' - The Other Side of the Mountain and No Help at All * 'Series 22' - Hunt the Truck Specials * '''2014' - Tale of the Brave * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 5 - Night Train, It's Great to be an Engine and Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1988 - BoCo the Diseasel and Edward's Exploits Books * 2004 - Bill and Ben * 2011 - BoCo * 2014 - The Monster of Sodor Rolling Stock Locomotives File:MainBillCGI.png|Bill File:MainBenCGI.png|Ben Television Series only File:MainTimothyCGI.png|Timothy File:MainMarionCGI.png|Marion File:MainDerekModel.png|Derek Non-Rail Vehicles Railway Series only File:MainOpenLorryRWS.png|Pickup Lorry Others File:SCCLandRover.png|Sodor China Clay Company Land Rover Staff Television Series only File:TheQuarryMaster.png|The Quarry-Master Trivia * According to the official Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends website, Derek now spends most of his time working in the Clay Mines. * In the fifth series, the Clay Pits shared the same set as the Anopha Quarry. * In the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is in charge of the Clay Pits. * Mr. Perkins mentioned the Clay Pits when teaching Archie Higginbottom how to be an engine driver. * One of the buildings at the Clay Pits was reused for the factory on the Mainland in Journey Beyond Sodor. * The quarry is based on the Clay Pits of Port of Par. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Collectible Railway * Adventures es:Compañía de Arcilla de Sodor he:חברת הקאוליניט של סודור pl:Fabryka Porcelany ru:Содорский глиняный карьер Category:Businesses Category:Landmarks Category:Mines Category:Quarries Category:Railways Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Sheds